La Magia OnLine
by RamsIria
Summary: Las palabras se las lleva el vieto... pero las letras quedan grabadas en las paredes de tu mente para nunca màs salir... Lo sabes ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! y chicos, aunque hay pocos por aquí, siempre hay, mara muestra un botón jaja. Me llamo Irianna y pues este fick es el que más tiempo me ha llevado comenzar, un día Ramses me dijo que quería escribir un Dramione con otra persona y pues como ven, aquí estamos!. Y les digo que me llevó mucho tiempo a mi en particular porque nunca había tardado tanto planeado algo y lo peor es que nunca comenzabamos jaja. ¿Y saben por qué? ni se lo imaginan, todo el atraso se debe mayormente a un accidente automovilistico, dos secuetros de extraterrestres extraordinarios y unas fresas con crema, ¿qué les parece? A que no se lo imaginaban eh!! jaja pues si!!! eso es cierto!! XD . Y bueno, espero de verdad que disfruten la historia, la escribimos con mucho cariño para ustedes!. Por favor, necesitamos sus opiniones!!! amamos los reviews jeje

Bueno antes que nada me presento Me llamo Ramses y por razones desconocidas cai en los Dramiones (Y soy hombre ok, y no soy gay ni nada por el estilo tengo como comprobarlo, se que muchas de uds estarán sorprendidas pero así es jaja), es mi primer Fick y quiero aclarar que no lo hago solo, si no en compañía de Irianna (alias: Terriblemente Predecible) so Aniway ... el fick es para ustedes disfrútenlo. Se acepta de todo, es decir, criticas puntos de opinión o como quieran (Recuerden: la Retroalimentación es la base de la buena comunicación... Reviews por favor jajaja).

**Dedicado a:** Este fick está dedicado a los millones de usuarios que han comprendido y vivido una comunicación emocional por el avance tecnológico... y sobre todo para ti que has tratado de crear tu mundo Kripton aquí en la Tierra...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y escenarios de esta historia **pertenecen unica y exclusivamente** a Rowling, nosotros nos quedamos con la trama (=

Y pues mis amigas y amigos, como les decía estamos felices de presentarles despues de un accidente automovilistico, dos secuestros de extraterrestres extraordinarios y unas sabrosisimas fresas con crema el primer capitulo de esta historia titulada **La Magia On-Line. ^.^**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo uno: La Sonrisa de Monalisa**

AVISO EXTRA OFICIAL DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_"Se le informa a toda la comunidad mágica que la comunicación por medio de lechuzas será por el momento limitada solo a el uso exclusivo del Ministerio de Magia debido a la presente epidemia que ha puesto en peligro de extinción a estas fundamentales y preciadas aves"_ fueron las palabras del Ministro de Magia.

Por otra parte el ministro muggle con una cara que pareciera como si estuviera esperando una inyección de algún medicamento ilícito por parte de un empleado de San Mungo dijo lo siguiente _"Me alegra que quieran contribuir con la conservación de esta especie, ¡gracias!"_ Nuestra pregunta es ¿ A qué se refirió con eso ?

Así que lectores ahora ya lo saben, aparatos muggles de comunicación como los son "celulares, equipo de computo portátiles o fijos" serán oficialmente utilizados dentro del mundo mágico, claro, no todo es tan sencillo, sólo podrán obtener estos equipos siempre y cuando se cuente con la previa autorización del Ministerio de Magia y sobre todo que ustedes queridos lectores lleven a cabo el curso de capacitación previamente establecido por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, directamente desde la **Oficina contra el uso indebido de objetos muggles**.

Como ya mencionamos antes, se tiene que saber sobre el debido uso de estos aparatos muggles con los cuales podrán tener acceso a mensajes de texto y llamadas que llegan al instante a su destinatario, también podrán acceder a la red de comunicación más grande del mundo muggle _el Internet_. Se les informa a aquellos magos descendientes de muggles que como por obvias razones ustedes ya saben cómo manejar estos aparatos, simplemente tendrán que acercarse hasta el Ministerio de Magia para recibir su autorización.

"_No cabe duda que el mundo mágico está cambiando, conforme a la nueva era se implementa mejor la convivencia entre los magos y los no magos, la armonía, la paz y sobre todo la cooperación mutua está de nuestro lado." _La gran funcionaria del ministerio Hermione Granger pronunció lo que acaban de leer, cabe mencionar que ella será una de la capacitadoras_. _En conclusión el mundo mágico cambia desde que el que no debía ser nombrado o mejor dicho el inepto de Voldemort desapareció.

***

Desde hace días siempre era lo mismo... ¿Coraje? ¿Enojo? ¿Molestia? ¿Todo? primero trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia para pulir de nuevo la larga y tan aburrida imagen que su linaje había construido, ¿Es que acaso en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "Derrota"? Sus ojos hechos piedra leían y leían y volvían a leer.

-Hitch…- pronunció mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Dígame señor- el miedo era algo sin lugar a dudas que estaba en su voz pero el hecho de notar la seriedad y tranquilidad en su amo era algo peor aun que la condena.

- ¿Qué tan humillante y repugnante es ser un elfo doméstico? ¿Es peor acaso que ser un sangresucia o se asimila al hecho?- Draco llevó el primer pedazo de torta a sus labios.

- ¡Ohhhh! ¡Ooohh! me temo señor que mi estupidez no me permite contestarle eso ¡ohhh! Discúlpeme – dijo llorando y empezando a rasguñarse sus propias manos, Hitch trataba de calmar su impotencia.

De pronto Draco tomó su copa de jugo de calabaza y hechó el liquido de una manera agresiva y sutil contra el elfo, a éste le dió de lleno en la cara y a lo que se le podía llamar ropa (para Hitch solamente). La criatura solo se torturó más aun y el llanto resonaba y hacía eco en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy. Draco estaba simplemente partiendo la torta que tenía por desayuno sin embargo no comía nada de esta, el silencio predominó en la estancia. Hitch el cual estaba escurriéndose aun el jugo de calabaza optó por controlar su impotencia y estar a la expectativa.

- Agua- mencionó Draco. Milésimas de segundos y una copa de agua estaba en la mesa. Acto seguido se pone de pié y camina de un lado para otro observando a través de un enorme ventanal que había al fondo de la habitación, se podía distinguir uno de los tantos jardines de la mansión, el cielo se veía nublado y se escuchaba el susurro silbante del viento.

Volvió para el comedor tomó la copa entre sus manos y empezó a hacer un giro clásico de aquellos que toman en copa.

-Hitch siéntate en mi lugar

- Pero señor.. !! ¡Ohh No!! ¡Oohh Noo! - El elfo golpeaba su cabeza contra el piso –Señor… Yo no puedo, no debo…

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!- Gritó.

Hitch parecía un terremoto de tanto temblar sobre su mismo equilibrio el cual ya no existía, y tal como su amo lo pidió ocupó su lugar en la silla en donde hace unos segundos la mano de Draco reposaba sobre el apoyabrazos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en frente de ti Hitch?- preguntó Draco disfrutando de la tortura que le hacía probar al elfo.

- Un-n un plato de tor-r-ta y cubiertos señor- respondió tartamudeando del miedo

- ¿Sólo eso?- Interrogó.

- Si si-i señor- Insistió el elfo.

- Entiendo que seas inepto por naturaleza pero ¿Es que acaso no vez lo que está por detrás del plato?- Draco volvió a mirar de manera perdida sobre el ventanal.

- Un ejemplar del profeta señor, pero creí que no era de importancia, usted siempre dice que los papeles no tiene valor- Pronunció esto tratando de sentirse orgulloso por su comentario.

- Come de mi torta- Ordenó Draco con una tranquilidad sorprendente para tratarse de una conversación con un sirviente.

Era sin lugar a dudas una forma de tortura con clase, el elfo solo se limitaba a llorar, a maltratarse a sí mismo. Jamás en sus dieciocho años de servicio Hitch había sido invitado a sentarse en la mesa de los Malfoy y sobre todo a mantener la orden directa de comer dada por su amo. Privilegio u oportunidad para una criatura como los elfos, no existe la diferencia entre los mismos, ya que estos simples conceptos no tienen cabida en la vida de estos.

- ¡COME!- otro grito más por parte de la garganta del unigénito de los Malfoy. El débil e indefenso elfo dió el primer mordisco a la torta que con mucho esfuerzo logró tragar.

-Traga de nuevo- Le mandó Draco y se puso detrás del respaldo de la silla.__El elfo volvió a llevarse un pedazo de aquella torta que reposaba en la mesa.__

-¡UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡COME, COME!- el rostro del rubio se transformó por completo, ahora era de burla, de éxtasis al ver como poco a poco el elfo se atragantaba. Hitch nunca en su vida había tenido tanta comida en su boca no podía pasar todo; de pronto Draco tomó el periódico y lo puso a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿QUÉ DICE AQUÍ ELFO DE MIERDA? ¿ QUÉ DIABLOS DICE? ¡LEELO! ¡ ANDA RATA ASQUEROSA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡LEE LO QUE DICE AQUÍ! - la ira ya era demasiada para describir a Draco Malfoy mientras señalaba el periódico.

Para Hitch las ordenes que le pedía su amo a la vez de comer y leer era lo más complicado que hasta el momento había experimentado en su vida.

- Señor-r … - se confundía con esfuerzos vanos de hablar y tratar de entender.

-¡ERES TAN MISERABLE Y ESTÚPIDO COMO LOS SANGRE SUCIAS Y TODO LO QUE LOS RODEA! - fue el grito más alto de esa mañana sobre la mansión. Draco le pegó el periódico sobre la cara a Hicth haciendo que éste casi se ahogara, disfrutaba tanto tratando de hacerlo ahogar, hasta que le quitó el periódico de encima y lo empujo de la silla haciendo que Hitch cayera al piso y vomitando todo al instante.

Era inaudito, ya era la quinta mañana de la semana que comenzaba de mala gana, todos los días se lamentaba por lo mismo, _"La recuperación del prestigio, el surgimiento de la nueva imagen", _trabajar en el Ministerio no era totalmente su complejo de triunfo, después de soportar a todos aquellos que alguna vez llegaron a sentir temor por el simple hecho de que un Malfoy estuviera cerca, y que ahora se dedicaban a ser hipócritas, falsos, detestables, seguir ese lema de "Las cosas cambian para el bien" *Que se pudran las palabras* se decía a sí mismo. Y ahora lo nuevo, lo actual, lo que se le podía decir: ¿Qué hay para el día de hoy? **el uso de aparatos muggles para la comunicación.**

¿Por Merlín acaso Voldemort era bueno y angelical?, ¿Acaso las varitas mágicas se utilizaban para jugar a las espadas?, ¿Era posible que las mandrágoras se tomaran como una especie de mascota?, ¿Qué faltaba ahora?. La última pregunta era difícil de creer pero sin lugar a dudas fácil de responder…

-¡Retírate! ¡Largo de mi vista!- ordenó con voz firme y venenosa a Hitch que no podía llorar de la impresión.

De pronto suena algo… como una canción, Draco sorprendido voltea hacia todas partes tratando en encontrar la fuente de aquel extraño sonido, y fija su vista en el elfo que estaba haciendo un movimiento extraño, parecía electrocutado, sus ojos se pusieron más saltones de lo normal, casi podría decirse que estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?...- Hitch se percató de que Draco lo miraba e intentó escabullirse, pero Draco fue tras de él y le dio un puntapié que hizo que el pequeño elfo cayera al piso, luego se acercó hasta el pobre desgraciado.

-¿Qué demonios tienes ahí? ¡Te ordeno que me lo muestres de inmediato!- el pequeño elfo temblando rebuscó entre sus harapos y sacó un pequeño artefacto que Draco desconocía, era plateado y de una forma extraña, sonaba y vibraba. El rubio estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- le preguntó. Pero Hitch no respondió, tan solo lo miraba con miedo.

-DIME ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?! – Gritó a todo pulmón.

-Aaa-a-amo-o, esto… es-s un celular-r-r…

-¿Y qué mierda es un celular? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Es un artefacto...- tenía tanto terror de completar aquella frase, pero aún así una orden era una orden, y lo hizo…- muggle. -Era así de sencillo y fácil, una varita, un movimiento y el mismísimo Draco como maestro de la ceremonia hizo que el "Celular" explotara.

-Hitch pobre Hitch - el rubio pronunciaba como si fuera una canción de cuna.

- ¡Canta conmigo! Hitch pobre Hitch…- Hitch cantaba junto a su amo, a su ritmo, por muy cruel, por muy sínico, sería algo similar al infierno pensaba la criatura que lloraba y lloraba.

Draco, la varita, el movimiento y solo faltaba la primera nota para hacer de la "exterminación" una canción perfecta.

-¡Buen día!- de una simple melodía creada, en segundos la voz de Narcissa Malfoy paso a ser una ópera entera en aquel salón. Se le llamaba _Imponer, _o tal vez _Potencia_, incluso _Seguridad_ en sí misma. Su caminata hacia el lugar de la escena presentada por su amado hijo y por un mediocre elfo más a sus servicios, era desesperante para todos pero para ella necesario. Vestía una túnica de dormir blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies, su postura erguida denotaba fuerza y elegancia, su cabello platino estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a los hombros, su rostro siempre impecable dejaba en claro su altivez.

- ¡Buen día!, Madre- Draco hizo una leve reverencia, el respeto y la admiración que sentía por su madre era comparable con la infinitud del espacio.

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucede aquí?- quiso saber.

-¿Has leído el profeta del día de hoy? ¿Te has enterado...- Draco no pudo terminar su comentario.

-Hijo mío, cuando tu padre te dio tu primera espada de regalo lo primero que hiciste fue correr hacia a mí y llorar como Hitch en este momento lo hace- Narcissa Malfoy con una tranquilidad y elegancia increíble se sentaba en el comedor.

- Mamá perdóname, pero no logro entender tu comentario- preguntó a su progenitora confundido.

- ¿Es que llorarás porque ahora tienes que utilizar un aparato muggle para decir ¡Hola qué tal!? ¡Ja! Draco ¡Por Merlin! eres un Malfoy y sin embargo me das risa- dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Eso dolió, definitivamente ese comentario fue algo desgarrador para Draco, su mismísima madre le había hecho sentir como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima y acto seguido hubiera recibido una cachetada. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? ¡Ja! La respuesta era muy obvia: NADA.

-Hitch mi desayuno- pidió Narcissa, el elfo chasqueó los dedos y luego desapareció.

La señora Malfoy degustaba su desayuno de una manera admirable. Draco se había quedado ahí estático por el comentario de su madre.

- ¿A qué hora marcharas al Ministerio?- preguntó tan serena

- En unos instantes más - Draco vacilo un poco, no sabía si lo que quería decir era apropiado. Y aún así, lo dijo.

- Es repugnante y humillante para nosotros ¿Cómo diablos piensa el ministerio que nos vamos a comunicar por medio de esas cosas?- Draco volteó a donde estaban los restos del celular.

-No pienso humillarme utilizando eso- Estaba algo exaltado. Narcissa que seguía deleitando su desayuno cesó después de que Draco hizo el comentario, se levantó del comedor y de igual forma que su hijo se puso a observar el jardín por el ventanal.

- Creo que tendré que cancelar mi visita a madame Hopkins por las condiciones del clima- dijo despistadamente.

-¡MAMA!- alzó la voz.

La mujer, comenzó a caminar a paso firme y lento, sus pies cubiertos por unas zapatillas blancas hacían juego con el ondear de los pliegues de su túnica, daba la impresión de estar flotando sobre el piso a medida que avanzaba, parecía sobrenatural. Llegó hasta su hijo luego lo miró al rostro.

-Con toda la pena del mundo, pero, eres un funcionario del Ministerio y por lo tanto tendrás que utilizarlos- dijo dando por cerrado el asunto.

- ¡PERO MAMA!... -

La fina y ligera mano de la madre de Draco terminó recorriendo la mejilla de su hijo en su totalidad. Fué tan fuerte la bofetada, como si la luna viajara en tan solo milésimas de segundo a tierra firme. Los tiempos habían cambiado, las creencias, los mitos, las reglas, todo y la bofetada que le dió su madre lo había hecho comprender. Eso era lo que Draco necesitaba entender, necesitaba pisar "Tierra firme", necesitaba caer en la realidad. El rubio se apretó con una mano lo que ahora era una mejilla color carmesí, por la sangre que la bofetada había hecho concentrar ahí.

-Tu merecido has tenido por levantarme la voz Draco- seriamente le reprochó Narcissa

-Desde que saliste de Hogwarts hay algo que no comprendes y que tu padre y yo lo hemos discutido un sin fin de veces, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? ¿Cuándo piensas aceptar que tu destino es recuperar el honor y el reconocimiento de la familia Malfoy por el medio que sea?

- ¿CUANDO PODRÁS DEJAR DE SER UN HIJO MIMADO DE SANGRE LIMPIA PARA CONVERTIRTE EN UN GRAN MAGO DRACO MALFOY? ¿CUANDO?-Narcissa tuvo que controlarse para no perder la compostura. Draco solo estaba ahí sintiendo lo mismo que Hitch había sentido hace unos momentos pero de una manera diferente. Estaba sorprendido, anonadado… simplemente estaba en shock. Su madre jamás le había abofeteado, de los castigos el encargado era su padre, su madre nunca lo había insultado, de hecho nunca le había levantado la voz siquiera y todo esto lo hiso darse contra el suelo como nunca antes, ahora comprendía eso que decían de que "mientras más alto vuelas, más fuerte te darás contra el suelo". Narcissa tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza que había dejado en su copa, y respiró profundo.

- Lo dicho, dicho está, lo hecho es el presente y el futuro tu lo decides pues tu pasado te lo pedirá... Draco el señor oscuro se ha ido, nuestra familia está por hundirse, fuiste feliz siendo el Malfoy que eras en Hogwarts, ahora sé un buen hijo, es todo lo que te puedo pedir.- Narcissa estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando se retiró como un rayo del comedor. Enojo, coraje, molestia, ira, tortura, humillación y tristeza _la forma de sentir de un Malfoy._

******

Sonó el despertador con forma de gato puesto en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama. Seguía sonando, hasta que por fin una mano que parecía salida de la nada lo desactivo. Sobre la cama solo se veía una silueta cubierta por una cobija lila de rayas de la punta de la nariz a la punta de los pies. La silueta se movió de un lado a otro y daba la impresión de estar observando a un gusano en un charco de agua lila. De un segundo a otro la cobija voló hasta el final de la cama y una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado dio un brinco y se puso de pie. Estiró el cuerpo de tal manera que parecía más un gato que una chica de veinticinco años. Se hizo una cola de caballo y se puso a tender la cama, y hasta que las rayas de la cobija lila no coincidieron paralelamente con la de las sabanas no se separó de ella. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño salió con paso pesado una bola de pelos ámbar estirando los huesos justo como lo había hecho la chica momentos antes.

-¡Crooshanks! ¿Qué hacías allí pequeño? Huy te dejé encerrado otra vez- ya le había pasado antes, cerraba la puerta del baño y no recordaba que el gato dormía en ocasiones debajo del lavamanos. Alzó al peludo felino y lo besó y abrazó en un intento de disculparse.- Me arreglo y comemos, así que espérame aquí- le dijo casi pidiendo su aprobación. Lo dejó en el piso y cruzó el umbral del baño sin mirarse siquiera en el espejo. Un largo bucle caía a un lado de su rostro, lo puso detrás de la oreja y siguió su camino hasta la ducha. No le tomó mucho tiempo estar lista, en estas cuestiones era rápida. Así que Crooshanks no había esperado mucho para cuando la castaña salió del baño.

Tomo unos jeans, un suéter blanco tejido, un sobretodo negro y un par de botas también negras, un atuendo cálido y sobrio a la vez, tal como ella. Cuando estuvo lista se hecho un perfume dulzón, se calzo las botas y bajó con el gato en brazos hasta la cocina. Le preparó un tazón con hígado y para ella un sándwich con una taza de café. Comió, se soltó la melena, besó al gato, tomo sus cosas y se desapareció.

En un instante llegó al Ministerio de Magia, hoy tenía muchísimo trabajo por hacer, responder memorándums, dar conferencias, instruir a sus asignados uno a uno, supervisar los casos del Departamento de Protección de los Derechos Obreros, entrevistar a aquellos empleados que como a ella habían cambiado de cargo, a ella le tocaban los del Departamento de Regulación Mágica… Tantas cosas que hacer y como siempre una sola persona capaz de hacerlas todas perfectamente, quién más que Hermione Granger.

Caminó hasta su oficina devolviendo saludos aquí y allá. Entró a su oficina y allí sentado estaba Arthur Weasley.

- ¡Hermione!- saludó con efusividad.

- Señor Weasley, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó sonriendo. Caminó hasta su escritorio y dejó sus cosas, se quitó el sobretodo y lo puso en el respaldo del asiento.

- ¡Muy bien! Mejor que nunca, con esta crisis de mensajeras por fin tendré la oportunidad de saber cómo funcionan los celulares y la computadoras ¿no te parece genial?- exclamó poniéndose en pie de un brinco y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hermione lo observó y no pudo evitar que su cariño por aquel hombre pelirrojo y casi calvo creciera. Le sonrió.

- Si, es genial señor Weasley, es necesario que integremos al mundo muggle con el mágico lo mejor posible sin evidenciarnos. Hay muchos artefactos que nos serian de mucha utilidad en caso de emergencia, y me alegra que esta vez el Ministerio haya decidido concentrarse en restablecer la población de lechuzas que como todos sabemos son totalmente eficientes e insuperables como mensajeras, pero si no hacíamos algo con respecto a esa enfermedad que las afecta ya no tendremos lechuzas en dos años, así que por ahora podrá satisfacer toda su curiosidad con respecto a las formas de comunicación de mi mundo, y aunque no son como las lechuzas le aseguro que son bastantes efectivas.

-Lo sé Hermione, por eso estoy aquí, quisiera saber si me podrías instruir en el mundo cibernético. ¿Lo harás?

- ¡Señor Weasley! Si usted pudiera ofenderme lo haría preguntándome eso- lo miró con severidad- claro que lo enseño, solo tiene que decirme cuándo puede y allí estaré- le concedió y se sentó.

-¡Gracias hija! Sabía que contaba contigo- agradeció algo conmovido y sonriendo se oreja a oreja salió de la oficina.

El lugar estaba plagado con mesas llenas de pergaminos, todos perfectamente ordenados. Habían cuadros en las paredes, unos cuantos mágicos, los cuales se movían de aquí para allá, en uno había una mujer con un vestido largo bailando sola y un tocadiscos de fondo; en otro un par de hombres con cachuchas jugaban al ajedrez mágico. Otros tantos eran de reconocidos pintores muggles, un Picasso, Dalí con su obsesión por el tiempo; había otro que retrataba a una mujer desnuda de larga cabellera negra, la mujer estaba sentada en el suelo de perfil, sus piernas apuntaban a su derecha, y su rostro cetrino de perfil miraba hacia los astros reyes, el sol y la luna, y en su mano derecha sostenía a Júpiter, una escena, extraña, fascinante y hermosa. A su lado y no menos intrigante se encontraba la imagen de una mujer tan hermosa que no sabría decir si en realidad lo era, sus ojos penetrantes te observan directamente desde donde la mires, casi parecía mágica, sus labios se curvaban tan solo un poco para formar una sonrisa perfecta, la sonrisa de Monalisa. Algunos la llaman Gioconda, pero ¿qué más da? Su sonrisa siempre será única e inigualable. El resto de la estancia tenía adornos y objetos tanto muggles como mágicos, era como un rompecabezas, donde el contraste de dos mundos distintos encajaban a la perfección. Nuevamente solo ella podía lograr tal efecto.

Hermione se recostó al enorme respaldo acolchado de su asiento y cerró los ojos por un instante repasando todo lo que haría en las próximas horas…

Ya se hacía hora del almuerzo para cuando llamaron a su puerta, Hermione dio la aprobación de que pasaran con un "Adelante". El lugar casi pareció iluminarse con el centelleo de aquellos azulejos y enigmáticos ojos enmarcados por unas cejas rubias y una piel cetrina. Luna Lovegood que antes resaltaba por su aire soñador y algo demente, ahora lo hacía por su imponente presencia similar a una esfinge, más todos los que la conocían sabían que seguía siendo la misma chiquilla que creía en los Snorkack's de Asta Arrugada, solo que mucho más madura y sabia. Su cabello ahora por los hombros seguía dando la impresión de atrapar los rayos del sol.

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – la castaña dio un salto para ponerse de pie y fue corriendo a abrazar a la rubia sin esperar respuesta a sus preguntas. Luna había estado fuera por un año buscando nuevas especies de animales mágicos. Esta saludó a Hermione con la misma efusividad.

- Llegue ayer Herms, me instalé en casa y vine a verte lo antes posible. ¡Me muero por ver a los chicos!- le confesó Luna con aquella vocecilla soñadora que la caracterizaba.

- Vaya, me alegra demasiado que estés aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tú me tienes que contar todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo. – dijo y volvió a abrazar feliz a la chica.

- Si, de hecho toma tus cosas que nos vamos.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Ya verás, los invité a todos a almorzar a mi casa, y a parte les tengo una sorpresa, también invité a Hagrid, se va a morir.

Habían asistido todos, Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, Neville y Hagrid. Hermione estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a Luna y de estar con todos sus amigos que podría saltar como loca por todo el Ministerio y no le importaría. Luna estaba de aquí para allá entre feliz y nerviosa.

-Chicos, presten atención por favor- todos fijaron sus pupilas en Luna – Recuerdan que me fui en busca de nuevas especies y que duré poco más de un año sin volver – todos sonrieron – No les había dado ninguna explicación de esta larga ausencia porque quería sorprenderlos, y es que quiero compartir con ustedes a un ser sumamente especial que encontré en los Andes de América del Sur- Hizo una pausa para respirar, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que Luna les enseñaría.

- Chicos… les presento a Ted – abrió con su varita una puerta que tenía a su izquierda y por ella salió…

- ¡Es un Dragón! – exclamó Hagrid al instante con los ojos como platos, se levantó torpemente del sofá el cual había sido dispuesto todo para él. Se acercó al pequeño Dragón. Era de un azul violáceo, tenía unos pequeños y puntiagudos cuernos negros, las alas recogidas eran de un violeta más intenso en su base y en las puntas casi azul, la cola culminaba con una pequeña garra triangular y era del tamaño de un Gran Danés.

- Es un Dragón enano, único en su especie, creo que afectó a la madre colacuerno, posiblemente algún hechizo, y por ello su color y tamaño reducido. Lo encontré en una cueva, lo estuve observando por días y el pequeño seguía allí, solo y hambriento porque la madre nunca apareció. Así que empecé a alimentarlo, todo este tiempo estuve allí en un campamento, y cuando quise dejarlo se vino detrás de mí, y pues me lo traje, estoy muy emocionada por tenerlo aquí, es una maravilla y es la cosa más amigable del planeta.

- Oh, Oh, Oh increíble Luna!, ¡no lo puedo creer! Es perfecto ¡Perfecto! – exclamaba Hagrid temblando de emoción.

- Es hermoso Luna – dijo Ginny sonriente.

-¡Oooooh si! Definitivamente – dijo George con un silbido, el gemelo ahora sonaba distinto sin el eco que le agregaba Fred a su voz.

- ¡Es genial! – dijo Neville y se acercó al pequeño Dragón que los miraba con curiosidad.

Ron por su parte no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarlos a todos sonriente, más los años en Hogwarts le habían enseñado a estar a una distancia prudencial de cualquier criatura mágica más grande que un puff. Harry que estaba sentado al lado de Ron observó su expresión y le dio un codazo.

-Es adorable ¿verdad? – le preguntó al pelirrojo con una mueca de burla.

- Jah, si claro… tan adorable como un puff…- Le respondió sin una pisca de gracia en el rostro. Hermione se había quedado observando al dragón sin decir palabra alguna, luego del revuelco que había causado todo aquello, se acercó a Luna.

- Oye Luna, ¿No crees que pueda ser peligroso? – preguntó Hermione algo escéptica a que un Dragón fuese dócil.

- Uhmm la verdad no, como te dije he estado con él por un año, él me hace compañía y yo lo alimento. Nunca ha mostrado ningún signo de agresividad.

- Pero Luna ¡Es un Dragón!

- Lo sé Hermione, pero no pasa nada, Ted es especial – le susurró a Hermione guiñándole un ojo, como diciéndole un secreto. Más la prudencia de Hermione le hacía dudar que un dragón fuese "Especial", pero ella no podría hacer nada, era Luna Lovegood y siempre lo sería, al igual que sus gustos siempre serían excéntricos, hay cosas que nunca cambian, solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada malo.

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y se alarmó por lo tarde que era, su tiempo de almuerzo era de hora y media y ella se había tomado tres, así que más rápido que una saeta de fuego tomó sus cosas se despidió y se desapareció. Apareció directamente en su oficina y para su sorpresa encontró allí a la Sra. Harriet, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, delgada, de cabello negro y recogido en un moño. Llevaba en sus manos un pergamino. La señora no se inmutó cuando Hermione apareció en el medio de la oficina.

- ¡Señora Harriet! – exclamó Hermione algo avergonzada, seguro estaba allí para reclamar su ausencia.

- Señorita Granger, espero esté bien – saludo cordialmente- venía a traerle la lista de las personas a las que impartirá el curso de informática durante este mes.

- Ah, gracias señora Harriet – dijo la chica algo desconcertada, no esperaba la lista para hoy. Tomó el pergamino.

- De nada señorita Granger, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, solo venía a traerle eso. – Y con un apresurado "Adiós" se fue de inmediato.

Hermione desplegó el pergamino y con el índice iba señalando los nombres a medida que los leía. Primero buscó por orden alfabético la "G" y donde decía "Granger, Hermione" había una pequeña lista de cuatro personas, Ángela Wevieth, Thomas Dannw, Peter Purcell, Draco Malfoy… su dedo se detuvo en ese nombre. Cuando tienes amigos como Harry Potter y cuando rompes las reglas en Hogwarts, siempre pero siempre sabes detectar la presencia maligna en tu entorno y su corazón se detuvo de la sorpresa y el disgusto.

¿Cuántas veces la humillo? No se sabe,¿ Cuántas veces la avergonzó? Más que las páginas de todos los libros que ella leyó. Pero por favor un Malfoy que apareció en segundos sobre la habitación y que en un solo giro sus ojos estuvieran observando a la Monalisa ¡Jah! ¿Ridículo? ¿Curioso? ¿Penoso? decepcionante y humillante pensó Hermione

-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!!- preguntó con el rostro desencajado por el disgusto. Draco lucía igual que siempre, solo que sus rasgos habían perdido ya definitivamente cualquier rasgo de su adolescencia, pero su altivez, su ego y la frialdad de su alma traslucían detrás de ese rostro inexpresivo y de su mirada cenicienta.

-Granger… es un gusto verte de nuevo también para mí. – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Por favor Malfoy, no estoy para perder mi tiempo y mucho menos contigo, tengo trabajo qué hacer, así que dime qué diablos haces aquí frente a MI escritorio – puntualizó la pregunta poniéndose de pie y con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio.

- Tranquilízate Granger, ya sé que este escritorio te pertenece, no pretendo quitarte a tu amante lo juro – dijo con voz suave y acompaño su juramento alzando la mano derecha. La castaña respiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos, no caería en sus provocaciones, ya las conocía bastante.

- A ver Malfoy… por si no lo has notado estas en mi oficina, y estás interrumpiendo mi trabajo, así que o te vas, o hago que te saquen, mi tiempo no se hizo para perderlo, y mucho menos contigo.

- A ver Granger… eres tú la que me está haciendo perder el tiempo a mí, porque yo vine a una entrevista y es lo menos que estamos haciendo, que decepción, pensé que eras una empleada ejemplar – concluyó con una mueca de burla. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, más la sorpresa no se lo permitió, en vez de eso, se sentó nuevamente.

- ¿Una entrevista?, para ello tendrías que haber pedido una cita, además de eso tendrían que haberte anunciado primero – musitó tajantemente.

- Granger, Granger… la cita no la necesito, eso ya estaba arreglado, me dijeron que viniera una entrevista a las tres de la tarde y aquí estoy – exclamó con desganas alzando las manos – Y con respecto a la anunciación – se detuvo por un momento e hizo un gesto pensativo – No dejé que la hicieran, es que me moría por verte. – terminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Pues ya me viste, así que ya te puedes morir y todos seremos felices ¿no te parece? – agregó imitando el tono del rubio.

- No te voy a dar esa satisfacción, así que olvídate de esa idea Granger. Y vine aquí si mal no recuerdo a una "entrevista", así que si no me vas a entrevistar me avisas, porque yo tampoco estoy para perder mi tiempo, o muy bien me puedes dar la aprobación para mi cambio de cargo y todos seremos felices ¿no te parece?- Hermione lo miró con ganas de matarlo, más se contuvo, por poco.

- Ni lo sueñes… - y prosiguió a hacerle la entrevista, que iba desde su edad (veinticinco años), hasta sus especialidades mágicas (defensa contra las artes oscuras, como sinónimo de artes oscuras), su estado civil, si había tenido problemas con la justicia y sus aspiraciones como empleado del Ministerio, entre otras cosas. Ni un solo error, todo perfecto. Aunque Hermione sabía muy bien lo que Draco había hecho dentro de Hogwarts, la justicia lo veía como un "ciudadano inocente" porque no habían encontrado ninguna prueba en su contra, al contrario de lo que había pasado con su padre, que fue el que absorbió toda la responsabilidad de los delitos de su familia. El hecho de que fuera tan apto como ella para ocupar un cargo en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica la molestaba, y no porque ella fuera una egocentrista empedernida, sino porque Malfoy no debería estar en el Ministerio después de todo lo que hizo, mas eso era algo que no había terminado de entender, lo que Malfoy había hecho iba más allá de lo perdonable y no se merecía estar allí, al menos ella lo consideraba así.

- Ves Granger, te habrías ahorrado todo esto si me hubieras dado la aprobación de una vez.- musitó con altivez.

- Eso no viene al caso Malfoy, aquí eres como cualquier otra persona y tienes que pasar por todos los procesos regulares, esto no es Hogwarts, ten eso muy en cuenta – Le aguijoneó sin perder oportunidad

– Y si, pasaste la entrevista, ahora tienes que ir con la Sra. Alice para que te ubique y te de todas las instrucciones.

-Muy bien Granger, fue un placer, te dejo a solas para que la pases en grande con tu "amante"- agregó mirando al escritorio, se puso en pie y salió con paso elegante del lugar. Hermione simplemente se limitó a observarlo.

- Uggrrrr sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre…- susurró para sí. Estaba molesta, el hurón le había arruinado el día, tenía la esperanza de no volver a tropezarse con su anatomía por lo menos así de cerca nunca más después de su salida de Hogwarts, pero ¡no!, Draco trabajaba en el mismo lugar que ella y se había tropezado con él varias veces pero siempre había algo que evitaba pasar más allá de una distancia prudencial y no solo se había tropezado con él, sino que para colmo de males le tuvo que hacer una entrevista y como si fuera poco, sería su tutora. Las barreras de la distancia se rompen, tal como el cristal al chocar contra algo solido.

Tendría que organizarse nuevamente, porque el mal trago la había desconcentrado por completo. Hizo que pasaran al resto de las personas que debía entrevistar, lo cual le tomó un par de horas.

Dio la hora de salida, con el trabajo ya terminado y entonces como acto de inercia Hermione se estiro al igual que un gato pero esta vez lo hizo como si estuviera haciéndolo para una persona

Pero… ¿Para quién? sería una buena pregunta…

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

La Gioconda seguía ahí observando, siendo la única persona en esa habitación... ¿Qué cambio tan grande pudo haber provocado? ¿Qué implicó para que fuese considerada una pintura digna de estar en esa oficina?

Si bien las eras cambian, las cosas se actualizan y vuelven a innovarse, la magia también lo hace. Da Vinci proyectó su magia, su cambio, su innovación, su ingenio, su alma… ¿Cuántas veces hemos sido atraídos e impactados por su sonrisa? Esa sonrisa intrigante y misteriosa, como quien oculta algo valioso y es el único sabedor de ello. Una sonrisa perfecta, alucinante y mágica, esa sonrisa… la sonrisa de la Monalisa


	2. Fin de Semana

**Cap 2**: _**Fin de Semana**_

Viernes, Sábado y Domingo un fin de semana desde que comienza hasta que termina la palabra simplemente es: FIN!

Muchas veces se preguntó lo mismo, pero nunca llegó a la respuesta de por qué sus fines de semana eran los mismos de siempre. ¿Descansar? No imposible para alguien que es rico y que tiene sirvientes a sus órdenes, ¿Divertirse? Realmente cómo lo haría, ¿yendo de compras acaso? ¡Jah! ¿De qué otra forma? ¿Escribiendo cartas a sus amigos? es decir, a su más fiel y única amiga, La Soledad, no creo. ¿Pasar tiempo con la familia? ¿En Azkaban con su padre y tomando el té con su madre? ¡Si claro! la mejor opción. Pero qué tal lo siguiente… Un whisky de fuego añejado por siglos y para disfrutar de la tarde tan común enfrente de uno de los estanques de la mansión en donde él podía bañarse.

Eso era su fin de semana.

Su semana había sido sin lugar a dudas una semana de rutina a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado. Asuntos por aquí, asuntos por allá, bla, bla, bla. La palabra es "Fin".

-¡Hitch!- Llamó sin levantar demasiado la voz.

- A sus órdenes señor- Apareció y contestó humildemente el elfo y claro, con miedo.

- Quiero molestarte Hitch- soltó irónicamente.

- Como guste señor Malfoy- Un halago sin lugar a dudas para el elfo.

- Quiero que des vueltas una y otra vez por todo el estanque, hasta que en tus pies haya sangre, y quiero que mientras lo hagas menciones los nombres de los grandes magos de la historia de la magia. Si mencionas uno que no conozca o que no sea reconocido como un gran mago por mí, te meterás al estanque y te quedaras ahí medio minuto- explicó el joven rubio. El elfo domestico se preparó para cumplir la orden y entonces Draco dio la orden de inicio. Las carcajadas del chico eran sumamente penetrantes y sobre todo naturales.

Hitch iba bien, sin _lugar a dudas un elfo si sabe de historia _pensó Draco, hasta que un nombre no contrastó en la melodía del recital elfico de historia de la magia: Heraclio Fournier. Draco de prisa tomó su varita y lanzó al elfo al estanque. Veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta. Hitch salió del estanque tosiendo y jadeando. Sin embargo la curiosidad era inmensa.

–Hitch ¿Quién es tal mago?- preguntó serenamente.

-Señor… *cof, cof* - seguía tosiendo el diminuto elfo escurrido en agua. – Ese mago señor *Cof, cof* Lo leí en el libro del cuarto de los objetos prohibidos señor… *Cof, Cof*.

- Jajaja…- Rió estridentemente el rubio- Hitch eres un estúpido, lo sé, pero el abuelo alucinaba con respecto a ese cuarto.

-¡Nooo! Señor, temo informarle que Hitch ha encontrado el cuarto, lo ha encontrado. - Dijo dejando expectante al chico.

- Vaya Hitch, ese tono de voz nunca lo habías usado conmigo, y por lógica, que no creo que la tengas, recibirás tu castigo- Prometió Draco levantándose de su silla planeando qué haría para la siguiente tortura.

- Pero señor, Hitch lo puede conducir hacia al cuarto, Hitch puede señor, ¡él tiene la orden de mostrarle solo a usted la ubicación y la manera de entrar!- Por primera vez Hitch había usado un tono casi desafiante.

- ¿Eres capaz de llevarme ante ella Hitch y tener bajo amenaza que si no lo logras tu vida a mi servicio terminará y sobre todo tu vida como elfo llegará a su fin? - Amenazó al elfo arqueando una ceja.

- Acompáñeme señor- sugirió Hitch haciendo un reverencia.

-¡Jah! Ya me tienes harto, así que qué más da, si no logras te mato - Tomó el último sorbo del whisky de fuego y siguió a Hitch.

_El cuarto de los objetos prohibidos_ era una leyenda en la mansión Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco siempre se empeñaba diciendo que todo hogar tenía una puerta prohibida, una puerta que siempre que querramos abrirla del otro lado encontraremos lo negativo, lo indebido, lo que no es y no debe ser. Varios fines de semana en su niñez Draco trató de resolver el mito del cuarto de los objetos prohibidos pero nunca lo logró, así que con el tiempo empezó a creer que solo eran locuras del abuelo para mantenerlo ocupado mientras sus padres y él mismo planeaban el regreso de Voldemort. La cosa era, que un elfo domestico se atreviera a romper el mito es como si eso fuera el fin del universo pensaba Draco. Y como le daba lo mismo matar a Hitch, simplemente le siguió el juego. Pero ¿Quién ordenó a quién? ¿Draco al elfo o el elfo a Draco?

Pasillo tras pasillo, puerta por puerta. "Un lugar desconocido" pensaba Draco mientras seguía a Hitch. La mansión era enorme, de eso no hay duda, pero del laberinto dentro de ella, vaya que sí la hay.

Llegaron a un cuarto vacío en donde solo había una ventana al fondo, el mismo Hitch corrió rápidamente y entonces saltó y gritó con gusto.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo hice! He traído al señor Malfoy al cuarto - Draco se quedó allí parado expectante.

***

¿Cómo imaginar un fin de semana para Hermione Granger? ¿Andaría de rumba? O ¿Saldría a los mejores sitios turísticos? ¿Estaría comprando ropa y prendas como loca? O ¿Estaría de lleno adelantando trabajos para el Ministerio? ¡Pues no! Desde su salida de Hogwarts Hermione se había tomado muy enserio eso a lo que llamamos "tiempo libre" y se había prometido no perder su tiempo libre en cosas del trabajo, aunque la frase _perder el tiempo _tal vez sería inapropiada, porque Hermione Granger nunca en su vida _perdía el tiempo_, siempre tenía algo qué hacer, y la mayoría de las veces ese "algo qué hacer" era sinónimo de "devorar libros". Y ese acto de comer libros en un fin de semana generalmente ocurría en casa de sus padres. Al terminar su jornada de trabajo de los viernes pasaba por su casa a buscar a su adorado, peludo y gordo gato para luego irse a casa de sus padres.

Eso era algo que repetía cada viernes y nunca había cambiado un poco desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio. Al llegar a casa de sus padres acomodaba a Crooshanks en una cesta que tenía en la sala y luego iba a conversar un rato con sus padres. Subía a su habitación que estaba tal y como ella la tenía la vez que recibió una misteriosa carta que decía algo muy peculiar…

_Querida Srita Hermione Granger_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall._

Una carta que sin duda alguna había cambiado el rumbo de su vida definitiva y radicalmente. Su habitación tan ordenada como siempre estaba compuesta básicamente por una cama individual, una peinadora, un par de mesas de noche, y un closet todos de madera solida y tallada con figuras de ramas sin hojas y brotando por aquí y por allá en cada rama habían rosas tan desoladas y tan hermosas que no necesitaba otro detalle para impactar. Era una habitación sencilla, sin los afiches que cualquier niña o adolescente tendría sin falta. Solo había una mesa de madera tallada contra una de las paredes, las largas y curvadas patas de la mesa tenían un toque felino, es decir, delicado e imponente. Sobre la mesa había un jarrón de cristal el cual estaba adornado por un ramo constituido por rosas blancas, margaritas, una enorme cala en el centro y largas ramitas verdes. Las paredes todas blancas estaban adornadas por cuadros enormes, uno de una mujer con alas de mariposa, otro con pequeñas hadas en un bosque lleno de lechuzas y por ultimo un cuadro de un hermoso jardín de rosas con un atardecer naranja de fondo. El lugar era hermoso, pulcro y cálido a la vez. Un sitio definitivamente diferente al de cualquier chica normal. Pero Hermione Granger no era normal, incluso antes de saber que era una bruja siempre se había diferenciado del resto de las chicas. Con su cabello alborotado, su obsesión por los estudios y su empedernida necesidad de leer al menos un libro por día.

Hermione entró y se tiró en la cama boca arriba y como solía hacer se quedó observando la imagen del cielo nocturno, era el mismo hechizo del techo del Gran Comedor de su antiguo colegio, solo que lo había modificado un poco, este reflejaba el cielo solo cuando estaba de noche o cuando llovía, de resto, allí se veían los planetas, algunas veces reflejaba solo alguna de las lunas de Júpiter, o la luna de la Tierra, en ocasiones mostraba al rojo intenso de Marte o al azul glacial de Neptuno, todo dependía del azar de la magia.

En esta ocasión pudo observar al ardiente Mercurio, hermoso, pensó. Lo observó por unos minutos, se levantó y fue al baño, iría de compras. Claro, no son las compras comunes y casuales que cualquier chica haría en un fin de semana, no compraría ropas, ni accesorios y mucho menos maquillaje o bolsos, no, compraría _libros_. Esos amigos de papel y tinta, unas veces pequeños, otras enormes, más ni su tamaño, ni la vejez de sus páginas importaban, lo único que realmente importaba era lo que llevaban dentro y lo que le brindaban a ella, sabiduría, información, compañía, un nuevo mundo, pero sobre todo le brindaban un refugio seguro.

Más aún cuando eran novelas, esa gente de papel le brindaba siempre una nueva visión del mundo, meterse en los pensamientos de alguien más y observar cómo a medida que pasan las páginas ese ente de papel actúa a su antojo, hace y deshace, se mete en problemas y sale de ellos de maneras inesperadas… era genial, poder salir de tu cuerpo y olvidar tus problemas por un instante para meterte en otro de tinta y papel, era sencillamente perfecto.

Salió de la casa y decidió ir caminando ya que el día estaba un poco nublado y hacía una brisa embriagante. El centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos, pasados quince minutos ya estaba frente a la entrada de la enorme librería donde muchas veces pasaba horas viendo libros y decidiendo cuál llevar. Entró y los trabajadores la recibieron con cariño, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus visitas todos los fines de semana.

-¡Hola Hermione! – La saludó un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Qué tal John! – y como de costumbre siguió hasta el mostrador.

- A ver, ¿qué tenemos nuevo para esta semana? – le preguntó al chico cariñosamente, con el cual tenía una pequeña amistad, aunque nunca se veían más que en la librería o en el club cuando la chica iba a practicar tenis.

-Pues, justo hoy, llegó algo que creo te va a encantar – y señaló con los ojos el estante que estaba detrás de Hermione quien voltio al instante. Había un libro con la sombra de una niña con alas que salían desde su espalda, en la parte superior rezaba con letras grandes y floreadas la palabra "Ángel". Hermione fue directamente y agarró uno de los libros de la hilera que había detrás del que estaba de muestra. Leyó el resumen en la parte de atrás y quedó encantada.

- ¡Gracias John! Me lo llevo.

- ¡Jah! Lo sabía- dijo el chico aun sonriendo.

Hermione llevó el libro hasta el mostrador y siguió buscando otros cuantos. Al final llevó un libro de astronomía, uno de arte y una novela. Luego pasó por la heladería y se compró una tina de torta suiza, chocolate y fresas. Regresó a su casa y se dispuso a leer la novela, se sumergió tanto en la historia que solo el "toc toc" que sonó en su puerta la hizo salir del letargo.

Era su madre que le había subido la comida y claro el gordo Crookshanks que llevaba un largo rato junto a la puerta de la habitación esperando a que Hermione saliera aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar y acomodarse en la cama de la castaña. A las tres de la madrugada terminó de leer la novela, la cual le dejó una sensación increíblemente agradable. Apagó la lámpara y se quedó observando el techo por un instante, ahora se veía en él la enorme, solitaria y perfecta Luna enmarcada por las olas del mar, "ella si sabe lo que es ser tan hermosa que es renegada a la soledad más inhóspita" pensó y en un instante se quedó dormida.

***

-¡Jah! ¿Una ventana Hitch? ¡Qué interesante! ¿No me digas que tiene un encantamiento que hace que se vea como una ventana? - bufó como si le estuvieran contando la misma historia.

-Así es señor, si usted se fija por la ventana verá un jardín prohibido, usted lo recordará- dijo ansioso el elfo.

Draco sin más qué hacer se acercó a la ventana y miró tras ella. Y si, un jardín que jamás podría estar en su mansión. Estaba lleno de flores, en especial de ciertas flores… aquellas que su madre había llamado rosas mucho tiempo pero que su padre jamás le permitió tener. Y recordó aquella vez en que Lucius le había prohibido a Narcissa tener un jardín adornado de tan siquiera una rosa.

-¿Señor… está usted bien? - preguntó Hicth al ver la serenidad y la mirada de Draco que se perdía por la ventana.

- Siiii…son… hermo...-Y cortó la frase al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir- ¡Bah! Qué estoy diciendo, abre la puerta inútil- ordenó al elfo.

- Señor… me temo que eso será aun poco complicado, señor - hubo un silencio en el cual Hitch empezó a apretarse las manos nervioso.- Draco sorprendentemente esperó a que el elfo prosiguiera sin emitir insulto alguno.

-El amo Draco tiene que resolver el acertijo señor, el acertijo prohibido…- y como si Hitch le estuviera entregando la varita más poderosa extendió su diminuto y delgado brazo y abrió su sucia mano de dedos largos lentamente, tenía allí un pequeño pergamino con una nota. Draco la tomó y leyó.

"_Querido nieto, me das pena por haber tenido que recurrir a un elfo para que te trajera a este lugar, pero no se podía esperar más de ti. Sin lugar a dudas tienes que hallar la manera de abrir la ventana. El secreto está en tu confianza misma, sobre todo, en lo que más respetamos en esta familia: la sangre. Es ahí en donde se encuentra lo __**Prohibido**__. ¡Buena suerte!_

_Me olvidaba, no puedes ordenarle a Hitch que la abra sin que resuelvas el acertijo, de lo contrario la ventana cambiara de lugar y tomará años o tal vez siglos encontrarla de nuevo. No creo que tengas algo mejor qué hacer más que ver ese cuarto y lo que hay dentro ¿o sí?"_

_Qué cosa más divertida_ pensaba Draco. Sus fines de semana eran los mismos desde hace años y hoy estaba ahí, leyendo una nota de su abuelo frente a un estúpido elfo y decidiendo si resolver o dejar a un lado por completo el tan misterioso cuarto.

El silencio dice más que mil palabras y un elfo domestico tenía muy en cuenta eso. Draco empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, Hitch veía lentamente los engranes del cerebro de su amo trabajando para resolver aquél enigma. Varias veces vio cómo Draco movía sus labios pronunciando algo para sí mismo y que Hicth no podía descifrar, pues no lo alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Señor si me permitiera ayudarle… su abuelo me advirtió que usted no podría solo y que necesitaría de pistas. Ahora lo compruebo señor ¡es increíble! como sin mí no puede abrir una simple ventana. El señor Malfoy necesita de mí para todo. - pronunció con un tono jamás y nunca utilizable para los elfos: el de seguridad y burla. Draco se detuvo y volteó hacia Hitch.

-¿Que yo necesito de ti para todo rata inmunda? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a afirmar eso en frente de mi?! - la mano de Draco ya sostenía la varita - ¡Acabas de abrir la ventana hacía el fin de tu patética existencia!- y a punto de lanzar un hechizo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un imbécil!- exclamó Hitch dándose fuertes golpes contra la fría pared.

-No, no, no ¡Estúpido! ¡Inepto! No, no, no – Decía el pobre elfo mientras se castigaba. Draco estaba en desconcertado al ver la reacción de su sirviente.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó confundido. De pronto en la mano del elfo apareció un cuchillo.

-Es una pista señor ¡es una pista!- Estaba desesperado- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! - el elfo se había hecho una incisión en una parte de su pecho. La sangre brotaba por cada cortada como una cascada de agua carmesí. Draco estaba en una especie de éxtasis y de confusión al ver los actos de aquel pequeño infeliz, no entendía ni un poco aquella reacción por parte del elfo.

Hitch soltó el cuchillo y empezó a tocarse el pecho como si se estuviera sobando sus heridas. Entonces extendió sus manos bañadas en sangre hacia Draco como si estuviera esperando un abrazo, como si le estuviera ofreciendo algo.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un psicópata, y sobre todo, que eres un iluso, ¿Tratas de pedirme ayuda con esa posición?- preguntó ya más sereno.

-La llave señor, se la estoy dando, es de usted- dijo el pobre elfo lastimado.

Entonces entendió el acertijo. Él mismo había confiado en el elfo para que lo llevara hasta esa habitación donde permanecía la ventana, así pues la clave era el elfo, pero ¿Qué había respeto de la sangre? Si bien su familia hablaba de una sangre pura, de una sangre limpia... entonces las manos de Hicth escurrían sangre... ¿Limpia o sucia?. Buena pregunta. ¿Cómo es la sangre de un elfo?. _Por lógica es sucia_ pensó Draco rápidamente, pues muchas veces escuchó a su abuelo decir que lo que más se parecía a un sangre sucia era un elfo domestico. Por lo tanto la sangre sucia está prohibida y es un error en la vida misma.

La mano de Draco tocó la de Hicth con el rostro impregnado de asco, acto seguido la mano del slytherin se posó sobre la ventana del jardín de la rosas manchándola de sangre. Poco a poco el paisaje fue cambiando, las rosas se marchitaban, el cielo que antes se notaba despejado y con un encandecente sol se tornó nublado y con relámpagos. Todo lo cálido y feliz se volvió triste y oscuro. Draco quitó la mano de la ventana y esta se abrió. De ipso facto una ráfaga de viento revolvió el sitio como si hubiera un tornado a las afueras de la mansión.

***

Un rayo de sol le daba de lleno en el rostro pues no había cerrado las cortinas en la noche, abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido ya que la luminosa mañana sabatina la deslumbraba. Observó el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Rayos! – se había quedado dormida. Esa mañana se suponía que iría a practicar tenis al club con John. Cuando ésta comenzó a asistir al sitio practicaba sola o con los entrenadores dispuestos por el club, sin embargo, luego de asistir de vez en vez John, quien si iba sin falta los fines de semana, se percató de su presencia y comenzaron a practicar juntos desde entonces, esto hace un par de meses.

Media hora después de aquel retrasado despertar estaba camino al club con toda su indumentaria. Generalmente se iba caminando ya que eran unas pocas cuadras pero iba retrasada y eso para ella era un pecado capital por lo que se llevó el auto de su madre. Cuando llegó a la cancha de tenis John ya estaba practicando solo, en un vaivén de la pelota contra la pared.

-¡Ooooh! Llega tarde señorita Granger…- dijo el chico en un falso reproche mientras seguía golpeando la pelota.

-¡Rayos! Si, lo siento – se disculpó Hermione un poco avergonzada. John agarró la pelota y se volteó dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No te preocupes Herms! Supongo que ese angelito no te dejó dormir ¿eh?

-¡Jah! Pues sí, tienes razón, no me dejó dormir- admitió la chica recordando lo tarde que se había acostado leyendo aquel libro.

-Entonces… ¿Comenzarás a hacerme porras de una vez o más tarde? – bromeó el chico.

-Ni lo sueñes…- Sacó su raqueta y se pusieron a jugar. Estuvieron practicando un par de horas. Hasta que una Hermione casi derretida declaró su derrota.

-¡Ya! ¡No puedo más!

-Ja, ja, ja – rió el moreno que a pesar del sudor parecía no estar demasiado afectado. – No aguantas nada Hermione – le soltó bromeando para verla protestar.

-¿QUÉ? ¿No ves que estoy a punto de morir deshidratada?

-Ja,ja,ja ¡Vale, vale! En realidad lo has hecho muy bien, ya pareces Anna Kournikova…

-Muy gracioso John – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco por la comparación- Por cierto, como llegué tarde y ahora estoy a punto de morir deshidratada iré por un helado ¿Me acompañas?- le soltó la invitación al chico que la miraba sorprendido, Hermione nunca había aceptado ni una sola de sus invitaciones a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo yendo a practicar. En realidad era lo único que hacían juntos, luego ella se iba y no la veía hasta el siguiente fin de semana en el que como siempre iba a la librería a comprar cualquier libro para devorar y tenía suerte si quedaba en ir al club. Y ahora ella lo invitaba a comer helado como si fuese algo que hacen muy seguido. Menuda chica pensó John sonriendo.

- Pues… Cómo no- Cada uno fue hasta sus respectivos baños a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Unos momentos más tarde estaban en el auto camino a la heladería favorita de Hermione al son de I'm Like a Bird de Nelly Furtado.

Una torta suiza con chocolate, un mantecado con fresa y un mar de palabras hicieron que esa mañana fuese una experiencia muy agradable. Hermione le agradeció a John el hecho de que le gustara practicar con ella, ya que había mejorado muchísimo su ejecución; cuando la chica le dijo que era un gran tenista él se sonrojó un poco, sus ojos verdosos destellaron un brillo de satisfacción que Hermione no había visto antes o tal vez no se había percatado de ello, en cualquier caso decidió ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar, seguro eran cosas de ella, igual no tenía importancia.

**

La noche similar a un jardín de terciopelo negro con flores plateadas y titilantes cubría el techo de la habitación de Hermione que junto al silencio perpetuo fracturado únicamente por el ronroneo de Crookshanks que se regodeaba en las piernas de la chica mientras esta le acariciaba detrás de las orejas creaban una atmósfera relajante, pacífica y casi mágica que hacía que la lectura sobre "Leonardo DaVinci" fuera más placentera. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y el estruendo hizo que Crookshanks saltara a esconderse debajo de la cama.

-¡Hay por Dios Herms! Tengo algo que contarte, no, no, no. Me va a dar algo- Era Alexandra una de las pocas amigas que conservaba en el mundo muggle y siempre la visitaba aunque fuese por unos minutos.

-¡Qué susto me has dado Alex! Pero a ver, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó a la chica.

- ¡Santo Cielo Hermione! ¡Tengo entradas para el desfile de verano de Channel! ¡Rayos voy a morir! – gritaba eufórica la chica, quien era todo lo contrario a lo que Hermione Granger podría ser, era una rubia alta de ojos azules con curvas generosas y siempre iba al último grito de la moda, adicta a las compras y a los "encuentros casuales" con chicos. Todo lo que a una chica como Hermione le parecía una "pérdida de tiempo" o un "arresto a la moral", pero a pesar de eso Alexandra era una de sus mejores amigas y ella la quería tal como era.

-¡Hay Alex! Creí que era algo grave, tú siempre con tus locuras de la moda- exclamó la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco y recostándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¡Pues claro Herms! Toda chica debería estar loca por la moda, es normal, lo que sucede es que tú mi querida amiga eres una excepción a la naturaleza femenina- Hermione le hizo un puchero y rieron juntas. Crookshanks que ya había reconocido a la recién llegada andaba retorciéndose entre las pantorrillas de la rubia que ahora estaba sentada en la cama de Hermione.

-Por cierto… qué extraño que estés por aquí a esta hora- eran casi las nueve y generalmente a esa hora Alexandra estaba esperando a que algún chico la fuese a buscar para ir a alguna disco - ¿No saldrás hoy? – preguntó extrañada.

-¿Cómo crees? Es sábado Herms, solo que hoy saldré un poco más tarde.

-¡Claro! Es obvio, cómo se me ocurre preguntar algo semejante – dijo haciendo un gesto teatral con la mano en su frente.

-Hay, no seas tonta, pero la verdad es que voy a salir con un chico súper lindo, se llama Víktor- confesó con una sonrisa.

-¡Aja! ¿Si quiera han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que lo conociste? – le interrogó Hermione a la que ese nombre le traía buenos recuerdos, mas hizo caso omiso a su memoria ya que la forma tan despreocupada en que actuaba su amiga le preocupaba más.

-Este… ejem… lo conocí esta mañana en el Spa Center – dijo la rubia quien ahora era la que hacía pucheros y ponía cara de niña inocente.

-¡Hay Alex! Espero que sepas lo que haces, tu sabes cómo son los chicos de irresponsables, a parte imagínate que un día te enamoras de alguno que no quiere más que una noche contigo y nada más, no quiero que sufras – Hablaba con sinceridad, la verdad sabía la clase de vida que llevaba Alexandra y eso le preocupaba aunque a su amiga no.

-¡Gracias Hermy! Pero eso es que aun te quiero – habló tirándole un beso al aire- Pero te aseguro que si los chicos son irresponsables yo no – sacó una cajita negra de su cartera, le guiño un ojo a Hermione y volvió a guardar la cajita – Y con respecto al amor, pues, no lo creo la verdad, todos los hombres son unos buenos para nada; aparte de eso todos siempre quieren estar conmigo las veces que yo quiera hasta que me aburro de ellos. Pero es que ¡Mírame! ¿Qué chico no querría estar conmigo? – Decía incluso más para sí misma que para Hermione.

-¡Vale, Vale! No discutamos más el tema – admitió Hermione entre risas. Siempre había creído que Alexandra estaba loca, era impredecible y actuaba según lo que le provocaba. Si un día lanzarse en paracaídas pues iba y lo hacía sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.

***

- ¿Y ahora qué?- interrogó Draco a Hicth quien parecía estar bailando salsa por el viento que provenía desde la ventana.

-Entre señor, sea bienvenido.- pronunció con esfuerzo el elfo aun con el pecho lleno de sangre.

-No sin ti. - Draco le dio una patada al elfo haciendo que callera al piso finalmente y dejando que el viento lo chupara hacia la ventana, luego se aferró de los bordes de la ventana y completamente decidido entró en ella.

La noche es oscura, la sombra del fantasma nunca se puede ver y los ojos grises de Draco presenciaban algo similar. De pronto se encontró parado en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero su estomago empezó a revolverse.

-_Lumus_…- Susurró. La varita se encendió iluminando la estancia. Lo primero que las pupilas de Draco detectaron fue un elfo herido tirado frente a él, sin embargo no le importó, dio unos pasos moviendo la varita de lado a lado. Había baúles cerrados por todas partes. Detrás de donde estaba tirado Hitch se notaba un estante con varios objetos. Draco levantó la varita hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que había un candelabro en forma de araña, era de bronce y de su centro pendían largas tiras de cristal negro.

-_Incendio_…- en cuestión de segundos las velas allí flamearon iluminando todo el cuarto. El cuarto de los objetos prohibido era pequeño, _demasiado pequeño_ pensó Draco. Había baúles acomodados por hileras uno tras otro y todos cerrados. Al final del cuarto estaba un estante de siete niveles, se acercó a éste pasando por un lado del elfo que seguía tirado sin hacer movimiento alguno. La altura del rubio le permitió toparse de frente con el cuarto nivel del estante, en el cual había papeles, una pequeña caja y unos frascos que estaban llenos de algo viscoso.

Draco tomó la cajita, la abrió y de pronto salió una pequeña figura de una mujercita con un vestido muy ridículo de color rosa, ésta empezó a girar sobre sí misma al ritmo de una canción muy ridícula para los oídos del slytherin, la volvió a cerrar y la dejó en su lugar. Tomó un papel lleno de polvo y amarillento que llevaba impresas palabras de su padre para su madre, _¡Jah! qué irónico_, pensó el chico, la observó por un instante y dejó la carta en su lugar. Draco se dio vuelta para seguir curioseando el resto de la habitación.

Se topó en el otro extremo de donde se encontraba la ventana que hace unos segundo había traspasado, ahora se llegaba a notar el paisaje de un invierno común en los jardines de la mansión, lo que antes habían sido rosas, era ahora nieve y más nieve y el gris del cielo que cada vez estaba más oscuro hacía palidecer los ojos de Draco. Era la misma ventana aunque con un paisaje diferente y una perspectiva distinta, lo cual hizo que el chico notara lo que había escrito arriba de ella:

- _Si__ nos hacemos polvo, nos harán lodo – _susurró al leer. De pronto todos los baúles se abrieron al mismo tiempo soltando una enorme cantidad de polvo y haciendo con él una nube gigante que hizo toser a Draco de una manera descontrolada. Hicth que se encontraba como si estuviera muerto resucitó sorprendentemente y al igual que su amo tuvo un acceso de tos, incluso peor que él.

Todo estaba bien, a pesar del ataque de tos que el elfo y el chico padecían en ese momento. Hubo un sonido que a Draco no le gusto nada, y lo peor fue que el sonido empezó a empeorar, la visibilidad era mínima y no se alcanzaba a notar de dónde provenía aquel estruendo.

-Se-se-ñor r r… - trataba de pronunciar Hitch entre la tos y el espanto.

Draco quien estaba tosiendo como pollo al amanecer y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos sintió como algo lo tomaba por un tobillo y salió lanzado hacia el extremo opuesto de donde estaba chocando en seco contra la pared y perdiendo el equilibrio por completo para toparse con el frio mármol del suelo. *Zazzz* Algo golpeó fuerte contra el piso haciendo levantar más espesa aun la nube polvo.

El aparatoso ruido de aquello que había azotado contra el piso fue tan fuerte que el miedo se apoderó del rubio por la misma desesperación de tratar de controlar la locura vivida en aquel "prohibido" cuarto, "_Ahora lo entiendo_" pensó Draco quien se dio cuenta que estaba tirado justamente debajo de la ventana por donde entró a la habitación.

Sin tener opción alguna, estiró el brazo con algo de esfuerzo pues la tos aun no cesaba y trató de abrir la ventana.

- ¡Vamos! - pronunció con esfuerzo el rubio, pero la ventana parecía estar trabada- ¡Demonios! ¡Ábrete! – bufó el chico desesperado.

La ventana se abrió permitiendo entrar una ráfaga de viento invernal que en cuestión de segundos disipó la nube de polvo haciendo así que la habitación quedara limpia y permitiendo al chico respirar bien nuevamente. Una vez más las sombras se adueñaron de la habitación pues el abrir la ventana provocó que las velas del candelabro se apagaran al instante condensando en la habitación un aire frío que ya empezaba a quemar la nariz de Draco que se alcanzó a agarrar del borde inferior de la ventana para ponerse de pie y cerrarla.

-_Incendio_…- Susurró apenas recargado en la ventana, estaba muy agitado y a la vez cansado y se hizo la luz de nuevo.

***

Hermione y Alexandra se habían conocido en el Jardín de niños, donde inusualmente eran muy parecidas, tenían los mismos gustos y se llevaban a las mil maravillas, siempre iban de arriba para abajo jugando lo que se les ocurría, a veces Alexandra quería trepar al tobogán más alto, invitaba a Hermione mas esta siempre se resistía, de igual manera eso no detenía a Alexandra que en una ocasión se fracturó un brazo por haberse caído desde la mitad del tobogán porque había intentado lanzarse de panza. Hermione le había prometido que nunca más la dejaría hacer nada parecido, de hecho había cumplido con su promesa hasta que contaron con ocho años, que fue cuando las dos comenzaron a cambiar tan rápidamente de gustos que eran pocas las cosas que hacían juntas, pero aun así su amistad nunca se derrumbó, siempre sacaban tiempo cuando una necesitaba a la otra, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes como la luna y el sol siempre encontraban la manera de crear un cielo para las dos.

Incluso después de que Hermione se fue a Hogwarts se comunicaban mediante cartas, aunque a Alexandra siempre le pareció extraño, nunca le dio demasiada importancia, lo único que importaba era que Hermione supiera todas las locuras que hacía, su primer novio, su primer auto, lo difícil que era la universidad. Más que amigas, eran hermanas.

Alexandra también era una persona muy incrédula, de hecho, cuando ella le preguntó a Hermione por las cosas extrañas que habían en su casa y por los libros tan raros que le mandaban a leer en Hogwarts, esta le había dicho que era una bruja y por supuesto ella se lo tomó a broma.

**Flashback**

Estaban en su habitación, Hermione cursaba el quinto año en Hogwarts y estaba haciendo los deberes que le habían dejado al salir de vacaciones de navidad.

-Oye Herms, ¿Qué es esto de Transformaciones? – quiso saber la chica que había visto muchas veces a Hermione haciendo deberes mas nunca se fijaba realmente de qué iban.

-Uhmm, este, Transformaciones es una asignatura en donde tienes que…uhmmm… transformar cosas- Le trató de aclarar a la chica sin esforzarse mucho, de igual manera sabía que Alexandra no le prestaba demasiada atención a todo eso.

-Ja, ja, ¡Claro!, algo así como hacen los cirujanos para que las actrices tengan pechos perfectos – alegó entre risas.

- Uhmm bueno, no exactamente, pero… digamos que es algo parecido – le confirmó riendo también, qué cosas decía esta chica.

En otra ocasión ya estando en sexto año le preguntó por el inusual techo de su habitación y cómo pudo lograr el efecto, Hermione le había dicho que era magia.

-¿Magia? ¿Así al estilo David Copperfield?

-Este…no Alex, esos son solo trucos ilusionistas, yo soy una bruja y hago magia de verdad.

-¡Jah! Si claro Herms, tu eres bruja y yo soy Madonna.

Después de esa vez no le volvió a preguntar sobre las cosas extrañas que encontraba en casa de Hermione, simplemente las observaba un rato y luego ya no les prestaba atención, como si fuesen objetos comunes.

Esa fidelidad hacía ella era una de las cosas que más apreciaba Hermione de Alexandra, que a pesar de todo lo extraña que una bruja podía ser para una muggle ella siempre la había querido igual y su amistad era incluso cada día más fuerte, por ellos Hermione la aceptaba y quería tal como era, porque a pesar de que cuando eran niñas fueron muy similares ahora eran totalmente distintas, pero su amistad seguía siendo la misma que cuando tenían cinco años.

**End Flashback**

-Oye Herms, me prestas tu laptop, necesito conectarme un segundo, quiero husmear en una web que está de lo mejor y que siempre tiene chicos interesantes.

-¡Claro! Está allí en la mesa – le concedió a la rubia señalando una mesa que tenía varios libros, un teléfono y una laptop. Alexandra tomó la laptop y la puso encima de la cama donde ella se tiró boca abajo apoyándose en los codos.

-¡Mierda Hermione Granger! ¡Esto parece un cementerio! ¿Desde cuándo no actualizas el Messenger? ¡Ésta versión la usé cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria! No lo puedo creer, ¿Es que no te conectas nunca o qué? – Preguntó Alexandra casi aterrorizada, Hermione que había retomado la lectura de DaVinci se rió y le contesto con un gesto con los hombros.

-Estas bien desactualizada amiga, eso sí que es preocupante.

-La verdad no me conecto muy seguido, no le veo demasiado a menos que sea para cuestiones de trabajo. Pero los chats y todo eso me parece medio absurdo.

-Claro, claro, eres Hermione Granger y no hay nada que pueda remediarlo –comentó la chica con tono de reprimenda

Hermione no le prestó demasiada atención y siguió leyendo mientras Alexandra navegaba en el infinito mundo del Internet.

-Herms, dime un nombre para el nick, rápido, rápido- Le exigió ansiosa.

-Uhmmm…¿Qué tal Alexandra? –Era lo más lógico que si iba a conversar con alguien diera su nombre verdadero pensó Hermione.

-¡No tonta! En los chats no debes poner tu nombre, un pseudónimo es lo mejor.

-¿A si?

-¡Sí!- recalcó Alexandra algo impaciente.

-En ese caso…uhmmm… déjame ver…- mientras pensaba en algo bajó la mirada al libro que tenía abierto en las manos y vio que había un nombre en negrita y le pereció perfecto- ¿Qué te parece Monalisa?

-¡Waaaw! ¡Es perfecto! Ya lo pongo – cinco minutos después vio la hora y se levantó de un brinco de la cama asustando a Crookshanks otra vez - ¡Dios! ¡Es tardísimo! Me tengo que ir Herms, ahí tu apagas la laptop, ¡chau! – le dio un abrazo de despedida y se fue corriendo como quien anda en tennis y no en tacones de veinte centímetros.

- ¡Uff! Qué raro ella andando a las carreras todo el tiempo…- pero cuando se disponía a apagar la laptop vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo en el Chat y tan solo por curiosidad lo abrió, ya lo cerraría después de leerlo.

**Deja Vú** : _¡Hola Monalisa! ¿Has escuchado eso de que la belleza perece en la vida, pero es inmortal en el arte? A mi parecer es cierto ¿Tu qué crees?_

**Monalisa: ¡**_Jah! Leonardo DaVinci, de hecho estaba leyendo algo de él hace unos minutos, es un genio y como tal todo lo que dijo fue, es y será cierto, siempre. _

Estaba moviendo el cursor para cerrar la web cuando en la misma ventana apareció otro mensaje que la hizo sonreír.

**Deja Vú:** _Claro Monalisa, tienes razón, por eso quien de verdad sabe de qué habla, no encuentra razones para levantar la voz…¿Verdad? _

Y sonriendo le respondió a esa pregunta, a la siguiente, la que vino luego y la de después. Ahí estaba Hermione Granger quien minutos antes sostenía que cosas como los chats eran banalidades y tonterías creadas para perder el tiempo y ahora ella estaba allí pegada a la pantalla de una portátil que la llevaba más allá de las fronteras de la comunicación, en donde las banalidades, la incoherencia y la pérdida de tiempo eran ya conceptos que no recordaba en ese instante, solo sabía que le agradaba conversar con aquél personaje.

Y así entre preguntas y respuestas el reloj marcó la una, las dos, las tres de la madrugada y ella aun seguía allí conversando con un cibernauta simplemente porque tenían algo en común… Leonardo DaVinci.

***

Aquel desastroso evento había dejado como resultado todos los baúles abiertos y desacomodados, el estante de siete niveles estaba a tan solo centímetros del rubio pero ya no de manera vertical sino horizontal, libros y papeles por doquier, un DESASTRE total.

- ¿Hitch? - Llamó el chico que aun tenía la respiración un poco agitada pero ya comenzaba a normalizarse. Y de entre dos de los niveles del estante salió el elfo de un brinco haciendo que volaran varios papeles y libros que estaban encima de él, fue una imagen muy graciosa.

- Vaya… estas vivo elfo y por mera casualidad, quedaste entre dos niveles del estante - Que suertudo pensó Draco - asqueroso... aun así recibirás tu castigo por haberme lanza…- "Crack" había pisado algo y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para ver qué era.

En el piso reposaba una foto en un marco de plata rustica, el vidrio de ésta no estaría roto si Draco no lo hubiera pisado. Se agachó a recogerla. Un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años corría hacía una mujer que estaba contemplando una manzana que colgaba de la rama de un árbol. Cuando de pronto el niño llegó y la abrazó por las rodillas, la mujer se hincaba y le daba un abrazo lleno de alegría y gusto. El pequeño de ojos grises e inocentes le ofrecía una rosa a la mujer que sonriendo la tomaba y algo extrañada acercaba la rosa a su nariz para olerla. Le sonríe abiertamente y el pequeño rubio se le lanza encima para abrazarla.

Desastre es cuando estás en una habitación toda desecha, cuando la naturaleza decide hacer ciclones, huracanes, terremotos pero un verdadero desastre es cuando ves un recuerdo de tu feliz y oprimida infancia, al fin y al cabo ¿A cuántos no les ha pasado eso? ¿Cuántas veces vemos a nuestros padres como los ídolos dueños del universo, como aquellas personas a las cuales amamos incondicionalmente y estos de un momento a otro se convierten en personas que a veces no entienden que la infancia es tan solo una etapa y tiene que pasar? ¿Cuántas veces nuestros padres se han esmerado tanto en el término_ "criar"_ que no saben cuanto pueden llegar a corromper y dañar?

Era un momento único, terrible y perfectamente maravilloso para Draco que veía la foto tratando de que la nieve que vio detrás de la ventana de entrada al cuarto no solo congelara el jardín que no existía, sino, que congelara la felicidad, la nostalgia, el gusto, la alegría que estaba sintiendo. ¿Desde hace cuánto ese tipo de sensación no lo embriagaba? ¿Desde aquella foto tal vez? Ya no lo recordaba en cambio sabía perfectamente que esos sentimientos estaban prohibidos para él, pues así se lo habían grabado en la memoria, _un sangre pura como tu Draco no ama, ni extraña y mucho menos se compadece de absolutamente nadie, eso es para los débiles_ le había repetido su padre desde que había nacido, así lo criaron, cruel y sin sentimientos ¿qué culpa tenia él?

Ninguna.

A veces el destino es predecible, aburrimiento más prohibición eran igual al polvo. El polvo por el desastre eran igual al recuerdo. El recuerdo, la ecuación perfecta para determinar ese momento y cuando esa misma ecuación estaba elevada al potencial como lo es una foto, el resultado era igual a la felicidad.

- ¿Señor está usted llorando? - preguntó Hitch sin temor alguno, pues jamás había visto a su amo de esa manera.

Draco alzó la mirada para dirigirse al elfo pero alguien más estaba ahí, de nuevo ella, con el mismo rostro, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que el chico era hipnotizado por esa mujer, la primera vez en el Ministerio de Magia y ahora en esa Habitación de los Objetos Prohibidos.

¿Quién era?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Cómo logra hipnotizar con su sonrisa?

Eran cuestiones que no le interesaba responder por el momento, pero era ella. Tan enigmática mujer estaba colgada justo en la pared que tenía en frente, la cual estaba escondida detrás del estante que ahora yacía en el suelo.

***

Es imposible predecir lo que sucederá mañana, aun sabiéndonos dueños de nuestros destinos, aun creyéndonos lo suficientemente poderosos para controlar nuestro futuro y hacer lo que tenemos planeado, el destino nos demuestra una y otra vez que no es así, pero la esencia humana viene en un frasquito recubierto por algo llamado "ilusión" lo que nos permite seguir adelante a pesar de saber que solo somos un pequeñito árbol en aquél inmenso bosque y que el destino viene a podar nuestras ramitas cada vez que se le antoja, entonces, nuestro futuro está determinado por el filo de las tijeras de un destino incierto que está en la paciente espera para darnos la forma que le provoque.

¡Adelante ilusos! El destino los espera.

-------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola chicas! Aquí le traemos el segundo capítulo de esta historia, esperamos que les guste =) lo escribimos con mucho cariño para ustedes. Por favor, amamos los Reviews sobre todo Ramses, se vuelve loco cada vez que recibe uno, háganlo feliz eh!! =) Bueno, aquí vamos avanzando poco a poco… y pues muy pronto les traeremos la continuación. Digan si qué les parece, tanto si les gusta como si no, el saber que nos leen nos da animos para seguir escribiendo, ustedes saben! =) así pues, hasta el próximo capítulo!! Besos!

**Dedicatoria**: para Alexa en el país de las Maravillas de color rosa y por su terrible obsesión con vestir de Prada como el diablo, te amo desde que te conozco jajaja mi doble.

Att: Ramses.


End file.
